White Feather
by Fire Dragoon
Summary: Oscar finds his true love, only to have to give it up. Angelique must shun hers because his best friend has taken a creepy interest in her. Suprise pairings inside.


He stole away into his room. Julious was supposed to be giving him a "special message for Angelique that was of the utmost importance, and why are you staring at me like that anyway go back to your guardian duties, Oscar." There was, however, no Julious in the room. A few stacks of perfectly arranged letters, that bottle of perfume Angelique had given him (and he could see why, with the way he smelled) resting in the center of the desk, and in a small holder, a pure white feather. The long fuzzy tuffles on it blowing slightly as his hot breath met them. His face got close, too close, as the tuffles touched his face and ticked his nose. His mouth opened, as if to cup the feather in his mouth and take it to a realm of passion, excitement, and raw ecstacy that no other being has experienced. Oh, the sweet fuzz tickling his tongue as he ran it up and down the long shaft, savoring the flavors that came bursting out. His hands gripped the desk, trembling, as he eased one end into his mouth, the softness and the tickling driving him to such a maddening point, he couldn't stop, not if he wanted to, not that he ever could.  
  
The door slammed behind him. Immediately, he yanked it out of his mouth, saliva clinging to his chin as he rushed to set it back down. Julious stormed to him, more pissy and irritable looking as usual.  
  
"You can forget about the message, Oscar," he began, sitting at his chair with the air of someone who felt like committing genocide. "It won't be necessary."  
  
"Really?" Oscar replied, trying to sound interested in Julious' plight, but really being more interested in cooling himself down.  
  
"Rosalia approached me today, and in that horrible ear-splitting voice asked me if it was just so horrible that Angelique had taken an extreme liking to Luva and was 'following him around everywhere, like a puppy dog or common slut, take your pick'. I replied that I had no knowledge of this, and she proceeded to use some false sympathy on me..."  
  
After that, Julious drowned out. He always had girl troubles. The trick was that every three sentences, nod your head and say "I wholeheartedly agree", and then the sentence right after that give him some random advice from the back of your head. His eyes moved from the fellow guardian to the feather. The hauntingly beautiful feather, and before he could stop himself, the words "Hey, missy..." slipped out.   
  
"Of course she's never liked me, you remember that time with -- what was that?"   
  
"You need to say 'hey, missy'. It's the line that will reel her in, make the wonderfully succulent Angelique all yours."  
  
"...I'll get that from such a cheap line?"  
  
It was obvious that Julious was covering up what he was REALLY thinking. And what he was REALLY thinking was obviously something he was REALLY uncomfortable with. Julious was fingering the feather, and whenever Julious was nervous he stooped to fingering things. But the nervous fingering of the feather made Oscar want to finger the feather, and seeing Julious' slender fingers weaving in and out and in and out of the long strands was driving him crazy, absolutely crazy, and then the sweat broke out. Why couldn't Julious finger something else? Anything else, anything else would be better than seeing Julious fondle what he was fondling ten minutes ago, and oh no, he was getting to the wet part.  
  
"What the..." Julious remarked, feeling the cold saliva with his fingers and drawing them up to his face. Damn! Oscar faked a cough as he leaned down to brush the saliva off his own face.  
  
"Why is it wet?" he asked, as if the hacking Oscar could answer. Julious stood, taking the feather with him into the next room, as Oscar fell to the floor, short of breath. He knew he couldn't stay in here any longer, not with that object of temptation and not with Julious furthering the blasted tempting.   
  
"I'm going now, Julious. I have to see a lady about a date!" he yelled, pulling himself and running out at full speed, slamming the door behind him. He was staying away from that room now. Far, far away.  
  
So. Now he had to find a new best friend, a friend that didn't have some orgasm-causing device in his office. Olivie? Nah, too fruity. And he has feathers all over him? Marcel? No, he has Chupi, and Chupi has feathers on him too. Zephel? No, he has that Mecha-Chupi, and that reminded him of Chupi, who has feathers all over him... Oh, it was hopeless. The raw lust was commanding him to that feather, and no matter what he thought of, everything linked back to it.  
  
"DAMN IT, ZEPHEL!" A familiar voice screamed. "GET THIS STUPID PILE OF BOLTS OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Randy stormed down the hall past him. Of course, Randy! Why hadn't he thought of him before?! At first it could just be a show of fake concern for Randy's fighting abilities, and in time they would forge a new friendship, a friendship without feathers. He followed in slow pursuit of him, arriving just in time to see Randy get into a heated debate with Zephel, Angelique in the middle.  
  
"What makes you think I put something in your bed?!"  
  
"Nobody else here can make those mechanical eyesores!"  
  
"Eyesores?! I'll have you know, machines are better than your stupid balls and rocks any day!"  
  
"That's such a bad comeback, you'd think Luva came up with it!"  
  
"Um, guys, fighting's really not going to help--"  
  
"It's better than your ignorance hanging all over the place!"  
  
"Ignorance?! You're the one with--"  
  
"That's enough!" Oscar interjected. He got between the two, looking at them both as he narrowed his eyes and gave them a coming-to. He hit the both of them in the back of the head, with such force that they both hit the ground. To add in some intimidation, both of them were seized by their necks, each given a moment to be directly in front of Oscar's disciplinary stare. Then they were dropped to the ground again, each making a loud and satisfying thud as they hit. Angelique put her fingers near her mouth in a sign of worry or disapproval, but in a rare moment Oscar didn't care, because these boys needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
"Your fighting is stupid enough all the other times, but you do not -- and I repeat this, do NOT take your pointless squabbles in front of such a fine lady as this and shove her in the middle! Zephel, you sit down and shut up. Randy, I'm extremely dissapointed in you. Come with me, we're having a talk." After that he stormed out. Somehow, he thought he was very lucky that that happened when it did. He knew also that right now, Randy was probably flustered, and Zephel was making fun of him, and Randy really wanted to get back at Zephel in so many ways, but instead was going to go out and face his punishment.  
  
A moment later Randy came from the room, looking at the ground and looking rather ashamed, too.   
  
"How could you do that to a girl? What the hell was in your head?!"  
  
"Oscar-sama, he put this weird waffle-machine in my bed, and when I woke up I had these grids all over my butt..." He pulled down his pants for added emphasis. Along the cheeks were neat orderly little rows of squares. Since Randy's face was turned towards him, he couldn't smile or laugh like he wanted to, but instead kept the stern look on his face.  
  
"So, you let him think it doesn't bother you! You think you're going to be a knight fighting over every little thing and letting little missies get all worried about you?! Angelique doesn't even like it when you fight, and yet you bring the damn thing in front of her!" You're doing a good job, Oscar. Concern. Concern.  
  
"Oscar-sama...you're right. I'm sorry, it was stupid..." He pulled his pants back up and adjusted them, then looked back into Oscar's eyes with a slightly creepy look of determination. "I'm going to go right now and apologize to her!" He ran off towards the exit. Angelique must've ran off or something when he was yelling at Randy. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait until Randy came and told him how it went. Piece of cake. 


End file.
